


CSI: Miami/NY: Collision

by lasergirl



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	CSI: Miami/NY: Collision

_**CSI: Miami/NY: Collision**_  
He's cold all over, except where pain blossoms; the soles of his feet lacerated, his wrists and ankles burning. The dull ache of his separated shoulder keeps time with his heart. In the midst of it all, Calleigh bears a cell phone, the tiny face aglow.

"No," Horatio groans, his voice ragged.

"He said you'd want to talk to him," and she holds out the phone.

Across the hundreds of miles, Horatio hears the crystal-clear voice of Detective Taylor in his ear; "Caine. You wanna explain to me how your blood got all over a dead guy in New York?"


End file.
